Arction
|Race = Saiyanhttp://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 757 |Date of death = Age 851 |Height = 6'2" |Weight = 215 pounds |Address = Arction's house (183 East District) |Occupation = Vice Principal (Nekhan High) Farmer Martial Artist |Allegiance = •Non-Alligned •Nekhan High Staff |Affiliations = •The Guardians •Demon Patrol •Time Patrol •Time-Breakers |Name = Arction }} Appearance Arction is visually similar to his uncle, Goku, possessing the same spiky black hairstyle, dark eyes, and facial features. However, he has Goku's super Saiyan appearance, a kind demeanor, and a lighter skin complexion. Perhaps Arction's most distinguishing physical characteristic is his hair. It sets him apart from his family and allows him to be distinguished from his uncle. Arction was born with the signature tail of the Universe 7 Saiyans, which was long and prehensile with brown fur. While occasionally having it removed as a child and later having it regrow back, by his late teens, it was permanently removed before his Great Ape Form caused any significant damage. As a child at age 12, Arction was rather short, and appeared even younger, as some considered him to be much less than 10 years old; people would be rather surprised when they learned his actual age. During the next few years, Arction did not go through any physical changes, beyond his muscles becoming more pronounced. By age 15, he began showing noticeable increases in height. By age 18, he had a considerable growth spurt, growing taller than most of his friends and developing a well-built physique. He is also considered very handsome, as noted by numerous women. His physical changes made him almost indistinguishable from before and was only recognized by his signature naïve personality and "trademark" hairstyle. By age 25, Arction had another growth spurt, and become similar in height to his taller human allies, and much more muscular. Due to his love of martial arts, he is most commonly seen wearing a martial arts gi. When first introduced in The Arction Chronicles, Arction wore an open light red gi secured with a white obi tied in a bow over his waist, white wristbands, and dark black kung fu shoes. After training under Master Roshi, Arction wore the basic style of the Turtle Hermit Gi; consisting of an open red gi secured by a black obi tied in a knot over his waist, black wristbands, and black and red kung fu shoes, lacking the distinct kanji on both the back and front-left side of his shirt. During the early part of his training under Whis, Arction wore a red traditional and loose gi that was secured together with a black obi tied in a knot at the left of his waist. He also wore black wristbands that cover nearly his entire forearms and black boots that clasp together on the front of his shins. It was also given, without Arction realizing it, Whis' kanji on the front-left of his shirt. Personality Arction became well known for his energetic and caring personality, traits he seemed to inherit from his mother who passed away. He takes most situations in stride, he rarely lets things get him worked up. He is however not without fear. He fears the loss of those he cares about. He is also not beyond feeling sorrow, most noticeably seen from the loss of his mother. He also shows genuine concern for the well-being of those close to him. He is well-noted for his love of any food, which can be comical at times. Like most Saiyans, Arction loves combat and loves to challenge strong opponents. As such Arction rarely shows nervousness or fear when fighting. Though he has admitted to times facing foes that leave him genuinely afraid, such as Golden Frieza. While not arrogant in his abilities, Arction has a tendency to be too relaxed and recklessly challenge anyone he views as strong to a fight. Despite his fighting spirit, he is at heart a pacifist as he often spares his enemies, trying to avoid hurting or even killing people if possible and never using more strength than necessary. He also strongly believes that people can change for the better. This combined with his naturally gentle nature can lead to him letting his guard down. Arction is pure of heart, possessing no negative feelings or thoughts. He is highly loyal to his friends and family, even willing to sacrifice himself to save others as he did against many foes. He also strongly believes in repaying debts, as he gave the then-evil Vegeta a Senzu bean for technically saving Gohan and Krillin from the Ginyu Force. He is a man of his word, committed to keeping his promise no matter what. He has a very practical and carefree view of life and his goals are very simple and, only seeking to test the limits of his might as a warrior. He has no interest in luxury or higher ranking positions. At the same time, he shows such unwavering will and tenacity to succeed, always determined to never give up against any adversity. Arction has also been noted several times to have a special effect on people, is capable of inspiring them to be kinder as he even caused several of his enemies to become his allies. Arction also has little modesty. Arction's simple nature rarely exhibits lustful feelings and thus little interest in women (with the exception of his wife). As a result, seduction tactics have no effect on him. His direct and carefree approach, combined with often taking things to face-value tends to make him act on instinct most of the time, Arction can be very blunt from as he expresses himself. While he is not normally reckless, he occasionally also makes decisions without properly thinking them through. While technically considerate in nature and never intentionally rude, Arction tends to not show proper respect to people of high authority. His simple nature often comes off as naïve, which often makes many incorrectly assume him to be somewhat stupid. Despite this, Arction is remarkably effective at applying himself once properly motivated, able to quickly comprehend the situation and likewise learn the basics of anything presented to him, if not master it. When taking a firsthand experience, Arction is shown to be incredibly perceptive and intuitive, quickly able to analyze the situation and formulate an effective countermeasure. Also very methodical and tactical in his approach, he even saw through the limits of Super Saiyan 1&2 and chose to instead refine his normal Super Saiyan form. He has the remarkable intuition to see the good in others in spite of their actions, though his compassion and willingness to forgive can have often been criticized as excessive even to a fault and has led to harm and death to those he cares about in extreme occasions. At the same time, for all his morally driven nature, Arction can show animosity towards those he believes have earned it. Overall, Arction only kills his enemies when he feels it is necessary or if they are beyond redemption. While viewed by many as a very honorable man of heroic nature he never actually considers himself a savior, but rather simply refuses to let innocent people or animals get hurt. Ultimately, this becomes one of his greatest driving forces in life to constantly push his limits. While he tends to still consider himself an Earthling more than Saiyan, in battle, he tends to think more like a typical Universe 7 Saiyan. Once a fight begins, he desires to see it through to the end to truly determine who is the winner. He even was dissatisfied with his first fight with Nekhan, knowing that Nekhan couldn't use his true might as a warrior. While valuing his friends' loyalty and willing to accept help when the need comes, he prefers to face his challenges solo, determined to prove his might against the given foe. At the same time, he admits that the true growth of his being came from the support and connection he gained from others. His warrior mentality can also be reckless with his gambles. Arction seems to think very little of his Saiyan family, having never learned the good traits of his father. Even more, when he first learned of his Saiyan heritage, he rejected it out of horror and disgust at being from a race of vicious killers, though he ultimately embraced his heritage after Goku explained his story of hearing Vegeta's dying words against Frieza on Namek, fighting him to avenge the loss of all those killed by Frieza, including his Saiyan race. Also, after his death and resurrection, upon learning Raditz was his actual father from King Yemma, Arction had no problem calling Raditz such even doing so with a smile. In The Time Patrol, after learning the Future Warrior is training under his father, Arction shows an interest in learning more about him and even considers going to meet him. Given Arction's good nature it stands to reason that Arction would likely be more accepting of his grandparents that he was with his father Raditz if he were to learn of their positive traits. Biography Background Arction was born in May of Age 757 and was named Arction at birth by his mother. His father told his mother of the Saiyan heritage he had along with his potential Saiyan name Corgetta. On the day of his birth, his father, Raditz, attempted to rebel against Frieza in an unorthodox way. Raditz was sent to convince his brother Goku to kill all life on planet Earth but Raditz had come to like the planet after a few months of reconnaissance. He planned on letting his brother kill him to protect his newborn son. After Raditz died the normal events of Dragon Ball played out, until the 25th World Martial Arts tournament, which is when the events fo The Arction Chronicles take place. After his father died, Arction spent a relatively normal life with his mother. He was told stories of his father, and his proud warrior heritage, based off of his mother's limited knowledge. When young, Arction was extremely violent and ill-tempered, not obeying his mother at all, but he was involved in a terrible accident, suffering severe head trauma that sent him into a coma and very nearly killed him. After he woke up, he had lost all of his aggression, becoming a kind and mild-mannered young boy. His Mother taught him martial arts and told him about such things as the city and people, as they lived in a very remote place, with no communication with other people. His mother never truly discovered Arction's full moon transformation, because his father told her to never allow him to have a tail, and she also told him to never look at the full moon. His mother passed away when he was a teenager and he spent many years wandering the earth. He continued to study martial arts to be like his father, a proud warrior. Masked Saiyan Saga In the Time Patrol, Arction plays a tertiary role as a Time Patroller who is directly requested by Chronoa. Later, Arction is captured and turned into a Masked Saiyan under Towa's control. While under their control, a Time Scroll containing a history of the Genocide of the Saiyans is shown, being perpetrated by Frieza with the Masked Saiyan's aid. The Masked Saiyan (Arction) is stopped by Nekhan and Zayvin, later releasing Arction on his imprisoners. While in his Masked Saiyan state Arction is shown to have little capacity for emotion. Showing no remorse for his victims or even his own people, who he is forced to slaughter. Later when freed from his mind controlled state he explains that he was conscious in his mind but was unable to free himself from Towa's grasp. Arction develops a deep-seated hatred for Towa due to his mental imprisonment and attacks her after he is freed but is stopped by Mira. The Masked Saiyan lives on as a time remnant in some instances and attempts to kill the non-time remnant Arction on several occasions. Power Arction is one of the strongest mortal warriors in Universe 7 and one of the most powerful characters in his series, able to compete against seemingly any opponent. A prodigy of combat, he learned an extensive amount of combat while a young child and would continue to near-effortlessly learn practically any new technique he encountered. His natural talent for combat along with his unwavering drive has taken his power to unprecedented levels. Ultimately, his might rivals the strongest mortal warriors in the multiverse, where at its peak is possibly surpassed only by the Angels, demonstrating how far he has come. Techniques and Transformations= Kamehameha Arction's signature move since obtaining it. It unleashes a powerful blue wave of energy from his cupped hands. Arction first learns the move from his uncle Goku. Since mastering this technique, Arction has continues to improve on it and develop new variations of it. Kaio-ken Arction learns this technique from his Uncle Goku. While using it and any of its multipliers proportionally increase all his capacities, the strain of using it for too long can be dangerous. As such, he ceased using it after his gaining Super Saiyan. While he can combine the two powers, Arction never tried this while alive as doing so could lead to near-certain death. Later, however, with his Super Saiyan Blue, taking advantage of his divine form's superior energy control and more naturally calm-minded nature, he became able to use the Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken, a new version of the technique and more regularly. Spirit Bomb Arguably one of Arction's most powerful techniques, it allows Arction to channel ki from all sources of life that he can detect and focus it all into a powerful energy ball. It was taught to him by his Uncle Goku. Over time, Arction continually learned to expand the range of which he could gather energy, thereby increasing both the size and power of the Spirit Bomb. He reserves this technique as a last-ditch effort for the most powerful of foes Instant Transmission Arction learns this technique from his Uncle Goku. This technique allows him to teleport to any location so long as he can find an energy source to home onto. However, it also greatly extends his ability to sense energy. Dragon Fist A technique that generates a giant gold serpentine dragon from Arction’s charging body and extended fist that will attack and ensnare the target. Super God Shock Flash A powerful one-inch punch utilized by Arction after achieving Super Saiyan Blue. Evil Containment Wave An energy technique that binds a target in a swirling stream of green energy before being guided into a container. It also requires a special sealing tag to properly complete the sealing. The benefit of the technique is that it allows its user to defeat enemies they cannot or will not kill. Hakai Arction learned to perform the Hakai technique after having seen Beerus use it. Due to not having the proper training no might, Arction requires to put all of his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (completed) divine blue aura into his hand and release it at once, making it a one-time use attack which will leave him fully drained. Arction's usage is also not as effective as a God of Destruction's. As a result, Arction’s usage requires more time to complete and his constant focus. Ultra Instinct Arction gradually learned this from training under Whis. Using Ultra Instinct, Arction's physical and mental parameters are vastly augmented, providing him with not only equally increased combat performance, but also gives him access to the Ultra Instinct ability, allowing him to instinctively dodge and attack any nearby threat in the most effective way possible. Arction usage of this ability is only unlocked subconsciously during dire situations. Silver Dragon Flash Ultra Instinct Arction's ultimate attack, it is a heavy energy punch. Soaring Fist While in Ultra Instinct, Arction delivers a powerful blow with his fist releasing a massive shockwave that travels a considerable distance. Great Ape Like all Saiyans, Arction can transform into a Great Ape when absorbing enough blutz waves, usually from looking at a full moon, while still having his tail, though not of his choosing. As a Great Ape, Arction's dormant Saiyan traits re-emerge and he becomes feral and violent. Originally, because his tail was removed permanently when restoring the moon, Arction lost access completely to this transformation. After drinking the Ultra Divine Water, Arction's true potential was released, apparently giving him access to all of his power as a Great Ape in his base form. This would effectively make him a Great Ape without the need to change into it. Kaio-ken While usually considered a power boosting technique, several, such treat this power up as a transformation. With this power-up, Arction is surrounded by a red aura. Its maximum multiplier is x500 Pseudo Super Saiyan Arction achieves this form in an attempt to defeat Lord Slug. Through rage of being beaten down, Arction unleashed a huge amount of aura and became a false-like Super Saiyan, which gave him more speed and strength for a few seconds enough to thrash Lord Slug. In this form, he looks similar to his Kaio-ken form, but he becomes bulkier, except his eyes are whited out like Broly's in his Legendary Super Saiyan form, and his hair stands up and gains a red tint. Super Saiyan This form multiples Arction's base power 50 fold. In this form, Arction gains a slight increase in muscle and height and his skin turns lighter. His eyes become noticeably sterner and more defined with green eyes. His hair also becomes blonde. His power also generates yellow aura. Arction's demeanor is greatly affected by this form, making him more aggressive and irritable. After his fight with the God of Destruction Beerus, Arction realizes that fully mastering his Super Saiyan form would cause it to eventually raise his level more than his higher Super Saiyan forms, and sap less of his strength. Super Kaio-ken By using the power of Kaio-ken while in his Super Saiyan form, Arction doubles his Super Saiyan capacities. Arction uses it briefly in the afterlife. Due to the strain of using the Kaio-Ken on top of Super Saiyan, even with his perfect control of the form, it was too dangerous for Arction to use it while alive as even the little buildup of emotions while transformed could prove devastating to him. Super Saiyan 2 This form multiples Arction's power 100 fold. In this form, Arction gains some changes; his hair grows longer and spikier, his forehead has only three bangs over it, making his hair more defined than his other previous Super Saiyan forms, along with disappearing hair strands surrounding the forehead which are exclusive to this form. His muscles also become more defined and his aura also generates electricity surrounding his body, while the aura grows markedly larger and more vibrant. Super Saiyan 3 This form multiples Arction power 400 times his base. Arction achieved this level after years of training in Other World, where he could put unlimited energy into his transformation. However, the transformation is extremely draining in terms of energy due to the living world having less energy to siphon. This made him tire fast. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan God is a Saiyan transformation even beyond the level of Super Saiyan 3 Arction achieves this form with the help of the five other Saiyans. Arction's appearance in this form is slimmer with bright red hair shaped similar to that of his base form, red irises, slightly thinner, and a darker skin tone. His aura generates like an orange flame. God-like Saiyan After experiencing the power of Super Saiyan God, Arction gained the ability to use the raw might of this god-like power without changing form. When in this state, if Arction tries to become a Super Saiyan he will instead become Super Saiyan Blue. Super Saiyan Blue After training with Whis, Arction learned to synchronize Super Saiyan with Super Saiyan God, causing him to become a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, more commonly known as Super Saiyan Blue. This form is identical to Super Saiyan, only with cyanish-blue hair and a blue aura shaded with some gold. The form's power surpasses Super Saiyan God and is a level beyond that offers increased levels of ki and emotional control. Arction learns to enhance the transformation's power through different means, including using the Kaio-ken while in this transform, and use intense rage to further power up the transformation. Arction later appeared to have overcome the flaw of repeated transformations, as he showed no signs of reduced power after fighting two strong foes in quick succession with this form. This form granted Arction great durability, emerging unharmed after taking enormous amounts of damage. To make extensive use of Super Saiyan Blue, he applied a trick to repeatedly and instantly switch between his God form and Blue form, allowing him to conserve and more quickly recover the full power of Super Saiyan Blue, letting him fight for much longer periods unhindered. Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken Thanks to the Super Saiyan Blue form's great ki and emotional control, Arction can utilize Kaio-ken alongside it with far less risk. While treated as a power-up in the anime, it is its own form in video games. In this state, Arction gains a double aura, leaving Arction to appear as a normal Super Saiyan Blue with his blue over while a larger red aura surrounds it. Arction first used this against Hit in the Tournament of Destroyers. While using Kaio-ken levels to extreme for his body to handle, Arction's blue hair turns a pale blue that is whitish and his skin is illuminated to a light red. In which case, it will gradually damage his body. This unstable state also will give Arction Delayed Onset Ki Disorder, sending Arction's ki into flux, making him unable to properly access his energy for a few days. By the Tournament of Power, Arction had mastered this technique up to a x20, as his form showed no instability, indicating that his control over it is on par with his base Kaio-ken and thereby no major strain. During the second fight against Jiren, Arction was able to empower this state to push himself beyond his previous usage and thus breaking his limit. Zamasu's body In an erased timeline, Zamasu, giving into his hatred of mortals, came to desire Arction's power, which was considered to rival the Gods of Destruction. Using the Super Dragon Balls, Zamasu swapped bodies with Arction, obtaining all the inherited powers and abilities of the Saiyan. It remains unclear if Arction obtained any of Zamasu's powers through his Shinjin body as Zamasu seemingly retained his original powers and abilities once becoming Arction Black on top of acquiring Arction's. Regardless, Arction in Zamasu's body proved powerless against Black as he effortlessly killed Arction in only base form. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (completed) In the manga, while the full potential of a Super Saiyan Blue is only usable by a Saiyan during the first few minutes transforming before dropping down, Arction manages to overcome this massive stamina flaw to the point where he can use the form for as long and as many times as he wants. Arction achieved this by sealing the massive overflowing power inside himself. Arction first displays his Completed Super Saiyan Blue state against Fused Zamasu, with his power showing a slight advantage over the fused Shinjin, who only survived because of his immortality. This state is not without flaws. First being that this requires intense concentration and focus by the user to prevent any ki from leaking out of their body. Second is that even if the slightest amount of ki, leaking out of the body can be extremely painful for Arction. If too much leaks, it could cause the power to become unstable and explode, killing Arction. Ultra Instinct -Sign-''' Using a Spirit Bomb as a catalyst, Arction broke through the shell of his normal limits to unlock a deeper portion of his potential. This state's appearance seems a blend between Arction's base and Super Saiyan form. His hair stands up somewhat, becoming wilder in shape and defined with no loose strands, but otherwise essentially remains the same. His eyes become more defined and sterner in shape, while also gaining silver irises. His aura becomes a complex, silvered aura with silver spark appearance. In this state, Arction's strength, speed, and reflexes are greatly augmented. The highlight of this form is access to Ultra Instinct, enabling him to process information far quicker and efficiently to learn, react, and adapt to all he experiences. It also greatly enhances Arction's natural growth rate. Arction is constantly evolving in this state, and his attacks keep getting noticeably quicker, sharper and heavier with every skirmish. Entering this state also appears to energize and ignore all previous wounds as Arction's battered state against Jiren was no longer a factor once facing Kefla. However, Arction usage of this power is apparently random and unstable, only accessible for short periods of time and only in the most dire of situations. By his fight against Kefla, while seemingly learning to access this state more willingly, as noted by Whis, Arction's usage is still incomplete. While his movements have become more refined, he struggles to switch his full attention on to his offense, inhibiting his attacks and techniques. This requires him to take more time to build up energy for an assault to have sufficient power. The effort also appears to drain Arction quicker, returning him to his base form and in an exhausted state. '''Ultra Instinct Once finally understanding Whis' words behind self-movement, Arction learned to let go of all self-doubt and live for the moment. Once fully synchronizing his impulses with his natural drive, Arction became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of his offensive and defensive might. This culminates with Arction's silver glow consuming him. In this state, his hair turns silver and skin tone becomes more ethereal in nature. The power in this form is vastly greater than his initial state of Ultra Instinct that it completely shreds away his shirt and left all the grand deities of the universes in awe at his power. In this state, Arction is shown such fine control of his ki able to calmly repel and contain any energy assault thrown at him. He can unleash barrages of his energy in focused shockwaves and cancel out all but the strongest of attacks. This form can also channel his rage to staggering new levels. In the Ultra Instinct state, Arction's might ranks among the most powerful entities in all the multiverse. However, this form cannot be maintained for more than a few minutes. After passing the time limit, Arction's body will give out, leaking out his energy in ravaging manner that will severely injure him and regress to his base form. Despite learning to use this state to its fullest, Arction cannot access it at will, but rather only as an instinctual reaction to the direst of situations. Golden Great Ape Arction achieves this form after regrowing his tail which allowed him to once again transform into a Great Ape. When he looks at the Earth it is sufficient to substitute Blutz Waves allows Arction to take the said form, and soon after combining the class Great Ape form with his Super Saiyan power to create this new form. While initially as feral and violent as after in this massive state. Eventually, he is talked to and his consciousness is reached letting him regain his clarity and self-control. Upon doing so, Arction transforms into Super Saiyan 4. Super Saiyan 4 Arction is also referred to as Super Arction 4 in this state as this form is not part of the traditional Super Saiyan forms. This form is achieved by Arction after mastering Golden Great Ape. In addition, Arction's overall appearance changes yet again. His muscles become larger. The hair is even wilder and longer than normal, reaching his mid-back. He gains golden-yellow irises and the pigments around his eyes become lined in red. His tail grows longer and he gains scarlet fur covering from shoulder-to-toe, excluding chest and hands. His clothes change from his childhood garb, leaving him only dressed below the waist (excluding his armbands). His wristbands and stockings turn blue while his sash changes to a stone blue color. The power of this form is vastly greater to Super Saiyan 3 with fewer drawbacks. Relationships Family *Manaka (Wife) *Goku (Uncle) *Gohan (Cousin) *Goten (Cousin) *Chi-Chi (Aunt) *Bardock (Grandfather) (Deceased) *Gine (Grandmother) (Deceased) *Raditz (Father) (Deceased) *Canta (Mother) (Deceased) Close Friends *Zayvin *Nekhan *Kyuri *Chronoa *Future Trunks (Xeno) Category:Saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters